List of 5 (TV channel) specials aired
This is a list of specials previously broadcast by 5. For the currently aired shows of the network, please see the List of programs broadcast by 5 (TV channel). Election coverage specials *''Election '69'' (with DZBB-TV 7 and DZTV-TV 13) *''The Vote '92'' *''The Vote '95'' *''The Vote '98'' *''The Vote 2001'' *''Bilang Bayan 2004'' (together with RMN) *''Bilang Bayan 2007'' (together with RMN) *''Pagbabago 2010'' *''Pagbabago 2013'' *''Bilang Pilipino 2016'' *''Bilang Pilipino 2019'' as TV5/5 Sports coverage *''2000 Sydney Summer Olympics'' (September 15–October 1, 2000, together with PTV-4) *''2003 Southeast Asian Games'' (December 5–13, 2003) *''2005 Southeast Asian Games'' (November 27–December 5, 2005; together with NBN and IBC) *''2007 Southeast Asian Games'' (December 6–15, 2007; together with IBC and NBN) *''2009 Southeast Asian Games'' (December 9–18, 2009) *''2012 London Summer Olympics'' (July 28-August 12, 2012; together with AksyonTV, Hyper, AKTV, Basketball TV and Solar Sports) *''2013 FIBA Asia Championship'' (August 1–11, 2013; together with AksyonTV, Hyper and Basketball TV) *''2013 FIBA Asia Championship Semi-Finals: Gilas vs. Korea'' (re-run; December 31, 2013) *''2013 Philippine Super Liga Grand Prix Men's Volleyball Finals: PLDT MyDSL vs. Systema''1 (December 14, 2013; together with Solar Sports) *''2013 Philippine Super Liga Grand Prix Women's Volleyball Finals: TMS-Army vs. Cignal''1 (December 14, 2013; together with Solar Sports) *''2014 PLDT HOME Fibr Asian Men's Club Volleyball Championship'' (April 8–16, 2014) *''2014 FIBA Basketball World Cup''1 (August 30–September 15, 2014; together with AksyonTV, Basketball TV, Solar Sports, ABS-CBN and ABS-CBN Sports+Action) *''2014 Sochi Winter Olympics'' (February 8–24, 2014; together with AksyonTV, Hyper and Cignal) *''2014 Nanjing Youth Olympics'' (August 16–28, 2014) *''ASEAN Basketball League Finals''1 (February 21, 2010) *''ASEAN Basketball League on TV5''1 (2009–2010) *''2014 Incheon Asian Games'' (2014) *''2015 Asian Women's U23 Volleyball Championship''1 (May 1–9, 2015) *''2015 FIBA Asia Championship''1 (September 23–October 3, 2015; together with AksyonTV, Hyper and Basketball TV) *''2016 Rio Olympics''1 (August 6–22, 2016; together with AksyonTV, Hyper and Cignal) *''2017 SEABA Championship''1 (May 12–18, 2017) *''2017 SEABA Under-16 Championship''1 (May 14–18, 2017) *''2017 William Jones Cup''1 (July 15–23, 2017) *''2017 FIBA Women's Asia Cup''1 (July 24–28, 2017) *''2017 FIBA Asia Cup''1 (August 8–20, 2017) *''2018 FIBA Under-17 Basketball World Cup''1 (June 30–July 8, 2018) * 2018 William Jones Cup''1 (July 14–22, 2018) *''29th Southeast Asian Games Men's Basketball''1 (August 20–26, 2017) *''Bigtime Bakbakan''1* (2011) **''Erik Morales Vs. Marcos Maidana Boxing Fight''1 (April 10, 2011) **''Drian Francisco VS. Terrapith Singwancha''1 (May 15, 2011) *''Champions for a Cause for Yolanda Victims: La Salle Green Archers vs. San Beda Red Lions''1 (December 7, 2013) *''Clear Dream Match: Team James vs. Team Phil''1 (2012-ongoing) *''ESPN 5 Live Boxing Presents: Survival Instinct, Matira Matibay''1 (May 13, 2018) *''ESPN 5 Live Boxing: Rumble in Bohol''1 (July 14, 2018) *''Fight of Champions: Manny Pacquiao vs. Lucas Matthysse''1 (July 15, 2018) *''2015 International Premier Tennis League''1 (December 6–8, 2015) *''King Rings: The Miguel Cotto Vs. Floyd Mayweather Jr. Boxing Fight''1 (May 6, 2012) *''The World Series on ABC (1992–2005) *''Manuel V. Pangilinan (MVP) Cup'' (2003–2004) *''Mayhem: The Mayweather-Maidana Boxing Fight''1 (September 9, 2014) *''Mayweather vs. McGregor''1 (August 27, 2017) *''Jerwin Ancajas vs. Israel Gonzalez''1 (February 4, 2018) *''Philippine Open – Tacloban International Darts Tournament''1 (May 12, 2018) *''NFL Super Bowl XLVIII'' (February 3, 2014; together with All Sports Network) *''NFL Super Bowl XLIX'' (February 2, 2015; together with All Sports Network) *''NFL Super Bowl 50'' (February 8, 2016; together with All Sports Network) *''NFL Super Bowl LII'' (February 5, 2018) *''NBA All-Star Game'' (February 18, 2008) *''NCAA Closing Ceremonies & Cheerdance Competition''1 (March 6, 2014) *''NCAA Men's Basketball Finals''1 (2012–2015) *''NCAA Volleyball'' (2013–2015) **''NCAA Season 89 Men's Volleyball Finals: EAC vs. UPHSD''1 (January 31, 2013, February 3, 2014) **''NCAA Season 89 Women's Volleyball Finals: UPHSD vs. AU''1 (January 31, 2013 – February 6, 2014) *''NCAA March Madness'' (March 19–April 8, 2014) *''PAYBACK: Resbak Para Sa Kababayan Philippines vs. Mexico'' (December 2, 2007) *''Pacific Xtreme Combat'' **''PXC 41''1 (November 10, 2013) **''PXC 43''1 (March 30, 2014) *''Philippine Basketball Association'' (2004–2008, 2012–present) **''PBA on ABC/TV5''1 (2004–2008) **''PBA All-Star Weekend'' (2004–2008, 2013–ongoing) **''PBA Finals Series''1 (2004–2008, 2012–ongoing) **''PBA Rookie Draft''1 (2012–ongoing) *''LBC Ronda Pilipinas 2014 Highlights'' (February 1–16, 2014) *''Star Olympics 2000'' *''Starpower: Floyd Mayweather Jr. Vs. Manuel Ortiz Boxing Fight'' (September 18, 2011; together with Solar Sports) *''Shakey's V-League'' (2005–2006) *''The Return of the Hurricane: Julaton vs. Alcanter''1 (February 26, 2011) *''Vasyl Lomachenko vs. Jorge Linares''1 (May 13, 2018) * World Welterweight Championship: Pacquiao vs. Broner''1 (January 20, 2019) as TV5/5 TV anniversary specials *''ABC-5 @ 1: The ABC-5 1st Anniversary Special (February 21, 1993) *''The Big Leap: The ABC-5 2nd Anniversary Special'' (March 12, 1994) *''5 is 5: The ABC-5 5th Anniversary Special'' (March 3, 1997) *''5 in 5 anniversary specials'' (March 13, 2019) TV specials *''10th Annual FAP Film Academy Awards Night'' (1992) *''32nd Gawad Urian Awards'' (November 3, 2009) *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (2009-2010) *''American Idol Grand Finals'' (2004–2007) *''American Music Awards'' (1993–2000) *''Artista Academy Grand Finals Night'' (October 27, 2012) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2000) *''#DearPopeFrancis: A News5 Special Coverage'' (January 15–19, 2015) *''Dolphy Alay Tawa: A Musical Tribute to the King of Philippine Comedy'' (in cooperation with ABS-CBN and GMA, September 30, 2012) *''EDSA 20: Isang Larawan'' (February 25, 2006) *''Erap on Trial: Hatol ng Kasaysayan'' (2000-2001) *''Gawad CCP Para Sa Telebisyon Awards Night'' (1992–2005) *''#GiveLoveGiveBackPhilippines: Justin Bieber's Visit to the Philippines Special'' (December 21, 2013) *''Golden Globe Awards'' (1992–1995) *''Grammy Awards'' (1998, 2002) *''Guillermo Mendoza Memorial Foundation Awards Night'' (2002) *''Hero on Ice: Michael Christian Martinez Special'' (March 1, 2014) *''Hollywood Dream Philippine Edition Grand Finals'' (2003) *''Hope and Winston 1 Million Pesos Sweepstakes Grand Draw TV Special'' (2000–2002) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (2004–2005) *''Kwentong Gilas: A Sports5 Documentary'' (2013) *''Kwentong PBA: Unfinished Business A Sports5 Documentary'' (November 3, 2013) *''LBC Ronda Pilipinas 2014 Review Special'' (March 9, 2014) *''Luna Awards'' (Formerly FAMAS Awards) *''Manindigan'' (July 29, 2017) *''MMPI: 15 Years of Prestige Publishing TV Special'' (2006) *''MTV Video Music Awards'' (1992–2005) *''McDonald's Kiddie Summer Workshop TV Special'' (2010) *''Metro Manila Film Festival Gabi ng Parangal'' (December 27, 1994; December 27, 2013, 2015, and 2017) *''Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of Stars'' (December 1994; December 2006; December 22, 2013; December 23, 2015; and December 24, 2017) *''Ms. Asia-Pacific Grand Finals Night'' (2002) *''Miss Universe Pageant'' (1994; 2017) **''Miss Universe preliminary competition'' (January 28–29, 2017) *''Miss World Grand Coronation Night'' (2007, 2012) *''Miss World Philippines Grand Coronation Night'' (2012) *''Miss Manila 2014'' (June 24, 2014) *''Mula Buwis Hanggang PDAF: A News5 Special on Pork Barrel'' (November 3, 2013; replay, November 9, 2013) *''Music Television Awards'' (1992–1994) *''Mutya ng Pilipinas Grand Coronation Night'' (2003–2006) *''National Quiz Bee Grand Finals'' (1998–2007) *''New Year's Day Mass'' (TV Maria) (January 1, 2014) *''NU107 Rock Awards'' (1995-1999; together with NU 107) *''Ogie @ 25 Concert: I Write the Songs'' (August 25, 2013) *''On-Air Grand Finals TV Special'' (2002–2004) *''Para Sa 'Yo, Kapatid: The TV5 Relaunching TV Special'' (April 4, 2010) *''PhilPop Music Festival'' (2012-ongoing) *''Positive Primer: Ang Dapat Nyong Malaman'' (October 12, 2013) *''PMPC Star Awards For Movies'' (1993–1995, 2010) *''PMPC Star Awards For Television'' (2008) *''Philippine Idol The Big 3 at the Big Dome Grand Finals'' (December 2006) *''Power of Two: Kuh Ledesma and Regine Velasquez in Concert'' (1996) *''Reasonable Doubt: Ang Kuwento ng Vizconde Masaker'' (December 21, 2010: part January 2, 10, 2011) *''Salamat Po, Pangulong Gloria Documentary Special'' (May 2010) *''Shall We Dance Grand Finals TV Special'' (2005–2010) *''Star Factor Grand Finals TV Special'' (December 5, 2010) *''Talentadong Pinoy 2014: The Mighty Revolution'' (December 13, 2014) *''Talentadong Pinoy Worldwide Battle Royale'' (March 6, 2010, March 12 and 13, 2011, May 5 and 6, 2012, August 18, 2013) *''Talentadong Pinoy Kids Battle of the Champions'' (September 30, 2012) *''Talentadong Pidol: Dolphy @ 83 Birthday TV Special'' (July 24, 2011) *''Tatak EDSA 25: Pilipino Ako. Ako ang Lakas ng Pagbabago'' TV Special (February 25, 2011) *''The Mega and the Songwriter: Kanta at Biyaya Live Telethon'' (November 10, 2013) *''The Mega and the Songwriter: Christmas Special'' (December 24, 2013) *''Tulong Kapatid: A Telethon for the Typhoon Pablo Victims'' (December 10, 2012) *''The Bride & Her Prince: Kasalang Royal'' (April 29, 2011) *''Turismo Pilipina Grand Coronation Night'' (2008) *''Voice Of McDonald's Grand Finals'' (August 15, 2009) *''Welcome TV5 TV Special'' (August 9, 2008) as TV5/5 Christmas specials *''Ang Pinakamagarang Parol: ABC Telemovie Special'' (December 8, 1993) *''Maverick and Ariel's 1st Christmas with the Stars: ABC 2004 Christmas Special'' (December 12, 2004) *''All You Need is Love'' (December 18 and 24, 2004) *''Charice Christmas Special'' (December 25, 2011) *''UST Christmas Concert'' (2000–present) as TV5/5 Year-end specials *''Dispatches 2004: The ABC News and Public Affairs Year-end Report'' (December 31, 2004) *''Dispatches 2005: The ABC News and Public Affairs Year-end Report'' (December 31, 2005) *''Dispatches 2006: The ABC News and Public Affairs Year-end Report'' (December 30, 2006) *''Dispatches 2007: The ABC News and Public Affairs Year-end Report'' (December 29, 2007) *''The Big TEN: The Evening News Yearender Special 2008'' (December 31, 2008) *''The Big TEN: The Evening News Yearender Special 2009'' (December 31, 2009) *''Dokumentado 2010: Balota, Barilan at mga Bigating Balita'' (December 31, 2010) *''Dokumentado 2011: The NEWS5 Yearend Special'' (January 1, 2012) *''Lima sa 2012: The News5 Year-End Report'' (December 31, 2012) *''Lima sa 2013: Kasama si Luchi Cruz-Valdes: The News5 Year-End Report'' (December 31, 2013) *''Lima sa 2014: A Kaya Year-End Report ng News5'' (December 27, 2014) as TV5 New Year specials *''ABC Millennium TV Special'' (in cooperation with PTV 4 December 31, 1999 – January 1, 2000) *''Walt Disney World Millennium Celebration'' (January 1, 2000) *''Smart New Year Countdown Concert'' (December 31, 2004 – January 1, 2005) *''Aksyon JournalisMO: Countdown to 2011 Special'' (December 31, 2010 – January 1, 2011) *''Aksyon Sabado: Countdown to 2012 Special'' (December 31, 2011 – January 1, 2012) *''Pilipinas News: Countdown to 2013 Special'' (December 31, 2012 – January 1, 2013) *''Pilipinas News 365: Countdown to 2014 Special'' (December 31, 2013 – January 1, 2014) *''Happy sa 2015: The Philippine New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2014 – January 1, 2015) *''Bagong Taon, Bagong Saya: Follow Me 5: 2016 New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2015 – January 1, 2016) *''Game Tayo sa 2017: New Year Countdown at Quezon Memorial Circle'' (December 31, 2016 – January 1, 2017) as TV5 Holy Week specials *''Ang Aming Mga Sala'' (produced by JesCom Foundation, 2010) *''Ang Katapusan: A TV5 News and Information Special'' (2012) *''Ang Pagtanggap: A Journey of Faith'' (2007–2010) *''Ang Mga Pinakabanal Na Tao Ng Simbahan'' (produced by JesCom Foundation, 2010, 2012) *''Ang Pitong Hapis ni Maria: A Black Saturday Special'' (produced by Family Rosary Crusade, 2009) *''Ang Pitong Huling Wika ni Hesus'' (produced by JesCom Foundation, 2008) *''Babaeng Hampaslupa: Ang Engrandeng Pagtatanghal'' (2011) *''Buhay ni Kristo'' (produced by Family Rosary Crusade, 2012) *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper'' (2007–2008) *''Confessions of a Torpe: The Torpe Throwback'' (April 17, 2014) *''Easter Vigil TV Mass'' (2007–2008) *''Found By Love: A Jesuits Lenten TV Special'' (produced by JesCom Foundation, 2009) *''Gabing Kulimlim'' (2008) *''Jesus'' (2007) *''Kerygma TV Holy Week Special'' (2007, 2012) *''Kwento ng mga Peregrino: A Jesuits Lenten TV Special (produced by JesCom Foundation, 2009)'' *''Liwanag sa Dilim'' (produced by JesCom Foundation, 2012) *''Paghilom'' (produced by JesCom Foundation, 2009) *''Panata'' (produced by JesCom Foundation, 2008–2009) *''Preacher In Blue Jeans'' (produced by Shepherd's Voice Foundation, Inc., 2008–2009) *''Siete Dolores'' (2012) *''Siete Palabras sa Sto. Domingo'' (Live at Sto. Domingo Church, Quezon City) (March 21, 2008) *''The Passion of the Christ'' (2013-2015) *''The 8th Word: Kerygma TV Lenten Special'' (2013) *''Tubig Ng Buhay'' (2008) *''Unstoppable Nick: A News5 Documentary Special'' (2013) *''Veneration Of The Cross'' (2007–2008) *''Visita Iglesia: Mapagnilay sa Paglalakbay'' (produced by Family Rosary Crusade, 2012) *''Way Of The Cross: Live At The Vatican (2007–2008) *''Word Exposed (2007–2008) *''You Can Have A Wonderful Life'' (2008) as TV5/5 See also *List of programs broadcast by 5 (TV channel) *List of programs aired by 5 (TV channel)